


The Reign Of Supergirl

by blue_beetle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle
Summary: Kara Danvers experiences something new when she finds Sam Arias crying in her apartment.





	1. Sam Needs Help

Kara Danvers has had a long day at work. She was looking forward to coming back to her apartment and having a nice night by herself and eating ice cream while watching television. J’onn and the Legion would be looking after the city while she rested.

Kara came to the door and found that it was ajar. Somebody had broken into her home

‘That’s all I need’ Kara thought to herself. 

Kara walked into the room carefully, ready to use her heat vision to stop the criminal who broke into her home. Then she hears somebody crying on the couch. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asks softly.

The person on the couch is definitely female. 

“Kara, help me, I think I’m an alien” the dark haired woman comes into Kara’s view.

It’s Sam. Kara can see tears streaming down her face, mascara running with them. She is wearing a black outfit which Kara recognises instantly. 

Sam’s outfit is Reign. Kara realises she has a chance to get close to the villain who beat her just before Christmas. 

“Sam, everything will be okay, aliens are accepted here.” Kara says attempting to comfort her.

“Look at my outfit, how can the world accept the villain who beat the girl of steel.” Sam is panicking now.

Kara begins to close the space between them. She reaches up and wipes away the tears from Sam’s face.

“This is why they’ll know you can fit in, humans show emotion, you’re just as human as all of us,” Kara was trying her hardest.

“I suppose you’re right, I need to show emotion to fight out Reign,” Sam says as she wipes away the marks left by her running mascara.

“How about we go out somewhere and leave this behind you,” Kara suggests.

“Go out where?” Sam asks.

“How about we go for dinner, I know a few good places?” Kara offers.

“Yeah, but I still look like a super villain,” Sam says pointing at her outfit. 

Kara walks through to the bedroom and looks in her wardrobe. Sam has followed her in her black outfit. Kara pulls out a white dress and gives it to Sam. 

“This is nice, I’ll wear this,” Sam says.

Sam pulls off the evil outfit in seconds and stands there in only her pants. She isn’t wearing a bra. Kara can’t help but being distracted by how perfect Sam’s body is. Kara grabs Sam’s hand before she can take the outfit off of it’s hanger. Sam looks at Kara and wonders what is going on. Kara wraps her arm around Sam’s nude top half and leans in towards her. Sam accepts Kara and begins to kiss her. Kara is happy that she finally got to kiss Sam’s luscious lips. 

Thinking back, Kara realises she has liked Sam for a long time. She is a lovely woman who has the looks to go with it. But now Kara knows that Sam is Reign, a super villain. Maybe she doesn’t need to win this battle through fights and losing people she loves. She can win this battle through love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will follow a character who will encounter this interaction


	2. Lena Wants Attention

Lena Luthor is standing outside Kara’s door. She had rung the doorbell to no avail, she was still waiting outside with no one at the door to answer her call. 

Lena looks at the hall around her. Kara was her friend but she seemed like the kind of person who would keep a key hidden in a plant pot or under the cheesy welcome mat. But this also gave her no results, no key could be found.

Lena was surprised the door was locked at all. Kara had texted her saying she had the night off which is the reason Lena was standing in the empty hallway to begin with. Surely, if she wasn’t ready to answer the door, she would’ve left the door open. 

There had to be a way in. Lena rang the doorbell one more time. She heard a rush of noise this time. Someone inside the room had heard the doorbell. The door burst open.

“I’m sorry Lena, how long have you been waiting here?” Kara asked looking worried.

“Not long, Kara, what were you doing anyway?” Lena asked nicely.

Kara looked around the room looking for any kind of realistic answer. Lena noticed that she was wearing pyjamas but that her trousers had been put on back to front. 

“Do you have a friend round?” Lena asked smirking. 

Kara looked horrified that Lena had figured it out. Lena walked into the bedroom but found nobody there to give her an answer. She did find the white dress lying on the floor still on the hanger and the bed sheets all ruffled up. Kara’s clothes were in a pile in the corner with her bra on the top of it looking like a centre piece. Luckily theReign suit was hidden under this pile.

“Where are his clothes?” Lena continued to quiz Kara.

“He took them with him when he went running out of the fire escape,” Kara replied quickly. 

“I see,” is all that Lena said.

Lena wondered back into the living area. Kara followed like a puppy making sure that Lena didn’t uncover any more. 

“Who was he?” Lena interrogated.

“Someone I met at a bar,” Kara replied.

“You don’t go to the bar alone usually,” Lena smirked once again.

Kara started to feel more awkward. Everything she said was giving Lena more clues as to who she had sex with. Lena began to walk towards the toilet. Kara ran in front of her. 

“He’s in the toilet, isn’t he?” Lena knew she was getting somewhere. 

Kara knew she was beat, she had to come clean with Lena. She stepped out of Lena’s way. Lena walks forward and opens the door. She then closes it immediately.

“You could’ve warned me she had no clothes on,” Lena says. 

Kara notices that Lena’s voice isn’t shocked but instead playful. Kara reaches her hand out to take Lena’s.

“How about we make this a party?” Kara asks.

“What makes you think I’m interested in that? For one you’re my best friend and two, she is one of my employees. Isn’t that a bit wrong?” Lena asks.

“Nobody will suspect a thing,” Kara says playfully as she begins to unzip Lena’s ruby red dress. 

Lena’s underwear is also red. Kara opens the door into the toilet and pushes her inside, kissing her deeply as she does. 

Lena doesn’t know exactly what happens over the next few hours but she knows that she has broke many company rules with what she did to Sam. But who cares, it’s Lena’s company anyway. 

The sun indicates that morning is coming. At some point, they had moved to the bed and tangled all their bodies together. 

“I have to go to work,” Lena announces. 

“Take a day off,” Kara suggests.

“We all have to go to work, Kara,” she laughs as she says this. 

Sam has also awoken and smiles as Lena’s nude body leaves the room. 

“None of that in the office, Miss Arias,” Lena says cheekily.

Sam kisses Kara on the cheek and follow Lena out of the room. Kara stands up and puts on underwear. By the time she gets to the living area, Sam has put on the white dress and Lena has her red dress back on. 

Lena kisses both of her lovers and turns as she reaches the door.

Lena winks and says “Same time tomorrow then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter follows two amazing ladies trying to stop a prison break out.


	3. Imra Stops Crime

Imra Ardeen is sitting in a seat in the DEO. It is midnight and she has been left in charge of the city. It is her job to make sure nothing goes wrong.

She hears a door opening on the upper levels. Alex Danvers comes walking out into the room.

“Hello Irma!” Alex shouts down at her.

“It’s Imra, you would know that if you weren’t drunk Alex,” was all she responded.

Alex was wearing all black. Her jacket was leather and her trousers were also black. Imra looked down at her own attire. It is also all black but that is to be expected for a respectable super suit. 

Alex had never liked Imra and her views weren’t very hidden. She had blamed Irma for her marrying Mon-El. It wasn’t just her, it was a mutual decision, he had moved on. This makes Imra wonder what exactly Alex is doing at this time of night at her work. 

“So why are you here?” Imra asked thinking it would be easier to be plain with a drunk Alex. 

“There’s nobody interested in girls at all the bars I go to,” Alex replied.

“There’s nobody interested in girls here either,” responded Imra as quickly as possible.

“That’s a shame, you really are a good looking girl,” Alex had tried to move closer. 

“Alex, this is the alcohol talking,” Imra states.

“Alcohol doesn’t just make you think someone is hot,” Alex tried to seem genuine.

Imra began to walk away, but Alex simply followed her. 

“There is no way I can protect this city if you follow me around everywhere,” Imra laughs.

“Then I will help you protect it!” Alex shouts out.

Imra tries to walk away again but still Alex follows her. Then suddenly, an alert comes up on the screen. There is a breakout at the prison. Livewire and Silver Banshee trying to break out. 

“I have to go,” Imra tells Alex.

“Can I come?” Alex asked

“No, you’re intoxicated,” Imra said.

“I’ll stay if you agree to something,” Alex states at her as she goes over what she may be asked to do.

“What?” Imra asks. 

“Come to my house tomorrow night,” was Alex’s ultimatum.

“Agreed, as long as you are sober!” Idea holds out a hand.

Alex goes to shake it but in a flurry of movement ends up with her arms wrapped round Imra and leaning in for a kiss. Imra is confused about what just happened. Alex gets closer.

“Seal it with a kiss?” Alex asks.

Imra closes the gap this time. There lips meet and Imra immediately realises everything that she has been missing. Alex’s lips taste like roses and her tongue sends shivers all Imra even though it is only fluttering in Imra’s mouth. Imra feels a hand on her thigh which moves up her body and lands on her belly. Alex’s hand lifts up the hem of Imra’s trousers and waits for a reply. 

“Wait!” Imra orders.

Imra picks up her phone and calls somebody.

“Mon-El I need your help?” Imra talks on the phone. “There’s a break out at the prison and I’m busy just now.”

Imra gets the response she wants and turns back to Alex.

“Now where were we?” Imra asks with a smile.

Alex leaps forward and takes off Imra’s costume in seconds. Imra proceeds to take off Alex’s attire too. 

“Maybe coming here did give you someone who was into girls, sometimes you never know,” Imra smiles and continues to kiss Alex.

Alex stops the kiss and while holding Imra’s hand, leads her into the bathroom, “I think we’ll need somewhere more private.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter follows the collision of the two stories shown so far.
> 
> Also please comment about what you’d like to see in future chapters.


	4. Alex Finds Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara discuss their recent successes and a mystery character interrupts this talk.

The following morning, Kara arrives at the DEO. J’onn, Winn, Mon-El and Brainiac are all working on the break out. 

“Miss Danvers,” J’onn walks over, “we do not need your help here but if you’re looking for something to do then you can find a way to stop Reign.”

Kara agrees to do that and decides to head to her work at Cat Co. 

The lift opens and Kara walks out into the flirt. Lena is sitting in her office pretending to flirt with James. Kara knows the truth though, she’s not really interested in him. 

“Kara!” Lena shouts, “I hear that Livewire and Silver Banshee have broken out of prison, it’d be good if you could get some information on that.”

“Right away, Lena,” Kara replies. 

And once again, Kara is on the move. Possibly Livewire and Silver Banshee’s escape is associated to Reign. But Kara knows they broke out last night and Reign was a little preoccupied. 

When Kara arrives at the prison, Alex and Imra are already investigating. Kara is working undercover as a reporter. She is trying to get close enough to Alex so that she can be let in. Alex finally sees her and let’s her through, the other reporters watch on angrily. 

“What’ve we got Alex?” Kara asks. 

“A breakout, they were gone before any forces could arrive. Mon-El attempted to get here but didn’t make good time,” Alex replies. 

“We’ll have to wait for them to commit a crime before we can even think about finding them,” Imra adds.

“How was your evening off, Kara?” Alex asks. 

“It was good, I guess, didn’t get up to much but it was a real change from getting blown up,” Kara laughs. 

Alex smiles and then looks at Imra as she smiles. Kara notices the glance. 

“You two have done something naughty haven’t you?” Kara quizzes. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Imra replies grinning. 

“I didn’t see you having sex with my sister,” Kara turn on Imra, “I thought you were straight.”

“So did I, buy your sister convinced me to change my outlook, she’s a beautiful woman after all,” Imra says. 

“What about Mon-El?” Kara asks. 

“Doesn’t know yet but after that he’s free for you at last,” Imra reassures her.

Kara fake smiles to pretend that makes her happy, but just as Kara read Alex, Alex read Kara. 

“Who did you have sex with last night?” Alex asks. 

“Someone...” is all that Kara says before trying to walk away. 

Imra grabs Kara’s hand to stop her getting away.

“Who?” Imra asks. 

“It’s not Mon-El if that’s what you’re thinking,” Kara tells her. 

“Hmm okay,” Imra replies not believing her and beginning to walk away. 

“I’m going to talk to the police about the breakout, you reassure Imra that it wasn’t Mon-El,” Alex tells Kara.

Kara walks up to Imra and touches her shoulder.

“I’m telling the truth,” Kara tells Imra.

Imra turns with tears streaming down her face.

“You’re not exactly innocent yourself,” Kara points at Alex to make a point.

“Mon-El and you are different, there’s history there. How do I know he didn’t come to your flat and have sex with you were you stood? How do I know that his dick didn’t go inside your delicate Kryptonian vagina?” Imra screams out. 

“You don’t, ok?” Kara replies, “You have to trust that I act better than that.”

Kara’s hands touch Imra’s. Imra looks up at Kara.

“The glasses are a little stupid, I still know who you are,” Imra points out. 

“Curses, I thought it was a great disguise,” Kara laughs. 

Kara raises her hand and wipes away Imra’s tears. 

“I’ll come visit you in an hour or so. Tell Mon-El what happened with Alex and he’ll tell you nothing happened, then maybe when I visit, you’ll feel better,” Kara reassures Imra.

Imra nods and flies away. Kara turns towards Alex, she is running towards her. 

“Help, you’ll never guess who the detective is?” Alex says. 

Alex steps aside. “I see that your sister has already announced my presence,” a woman steps forward, “Good to see you again Kara,” the Hand outstretched belongs to none other that Detective Maggie Sawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, give me some advice and tell me what future pairings you want to see.


End file.
